Betriebsfeier mit Hindernissen
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Mulder und Scully auf dem Weg zu einer Betriebsfeier...


So, wie immer:

Die Personen gehören uns immer noch nicht, wir machen immer noch kein Geld mit dem Scheiß hier...ihr kennt das ganze ja. Ach ja, und wie immer: Völlig sinnfrei!

**Reviews sind immer willkommen**

**Betriebsfeier mit Hindernissen**

Eines Tages (es war ein Freitag der 13.) beschlossen Scully und Mulder zum einer Betriebsfeier an die Waldfreizeitanlage zu fahren.

Es war 9.00 Uhr, als die beiden eintrafen.

Doch dort, wo eigentlich die anderen sein sollten, war nichts.

Da kam ein Mann mit einer Kettensäge und wollte sie zerschnippeln.

Scully und Mulder rannten los. Sie rannten geradewegs in den Wald hinein.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielten sie erschöpft an.

"Ist es weg?" keuchte Mulder.

"Ich glaub schon!" Scully sah sich um. "Wo sind wir eigentlich?" wollte sie wissen.

Da sprang ein kleines blaues Wesen unter einem Pilz hervor.

Scully und Mulder rannten los. Sie rannten geradewegs in den Wald hinein.

Nach einer halben Stunde hielten sie erschöpft an.

"Ist es weg?" keuchte Mulder.

"Ich glaub schon!" Scully sah sich um. "Wo sind wir eigentlich?" wollte sie wissen.

Da sprang ein kleines Wesen unter nem Busch hervor mit pelzigen Füßen und Fragte: "Ist es weg?"

"Ich glaube schon." sagte eine etwas dickere Ausgabe von dem Wesen.

"Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

Scully und Mulder waren verwirrt.

"Wir sind verwirrt!" sagten sie.

"Blob" machte der Blob.

Auf einmal sahen sie 4 Pferde, auf welchen Skelette saßen.

Sie sprangen in einen Bush um sich zu verstecken. Es war George junior.

Aha. Da kam ein 17 jähriger Junge, der seltsam aussah.

"Helft mir!" schrie er Scully und Mulder an. "Ein Irrer mit einer Kettensäge!"

"Reg dich ab, der ist weg," sagte Mulder. "Ich bin Mulder, und das ist Scully. Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin Adson von Melk." sagte der Typ.

Da lachten Scully und Mulder los. "Hahahhahhahaha!" lachten sie.

Da lief der Junge weinend weg und ward nie wieder gesehen.

Da kam Sean Connery.

"Habt ihr beiden durch Zufall meinen kleinen Handlanger gesehen?" wollte er wissen.

"Ja, der ist eben weggerannt uns ward nie wieder gesehen." sagte Mulder.

Da fing der Alte an sich zu ärgern und lief rot an wie eine Tomate. Dampf stieg aus seinen Ohren auf und er pfiff wie ein Teekessel. Sein Pferd bekam Angst und lief mit Sean weg und auch er ward nie wieder gesehen.

Da kam Adson wieder.

"Ah!" schrie er, "Helft mir!"

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" wollte Mulder wissen.

"Sean Connery!" schrie er und versteckte sich hinter Mulder

"Kannst du auch in ganzen Sätzen reden?" fragte Scully

"Er...er will...mich schlagen!" stotterte er.

"Mir egal." stellte Mulder fest und ging In dem Augenblick zu Seite, als George Bush senior mit seinem Fallschirm auf Adson landete.

"Aua." sagte Adson.

George hatte die kahle Stelle auf Adsons Kopf für einem Landepunkt gehalten.

George fing an: "Wir müssen ihn beseitigen er hat Massenvernichtungswaffen."

Adson sagte: "Da liegt tugern."

"Was ist tugern?" fragte George.

"Hmmm Spaghetti Nostromo, und du?" Adson grinste.

Mulder lachte schallend los, Scully sah ihn nur genervt an.

George war beleidigt.

Er holte seine Knarre raus. "Kommst du mit ingefahr essen?" fragte er Adson.

"Was ist in Gefahr?" wollte dieser wissen.

"Du." George drückte ab.

Adson hatte nun ein sehr großes Loch im Kopf und lag tot da rum.

Da kam Sean wieder. Als er Adson tot auf dem Boden liegen sah wurde er schon wieder sauer.

Dann ging er wieder.

Scully war immer noch sauer weil George Adson ins Gesicht geschossen hatte.

"Ey das war sooo böse!" wütend starrte sie Mulder an.

Dieser nahm George die Waffe aus der Hand und zielte auf Scully. Dann erschoss er...

...den Mann ,welcher sich von hinten auf Scully stürzen wollte. Es war Kevin Bacon, der gefürchtete Schweinemann.

Jetzt war er tot, und Scully und Mulder wanderten weiter durch den Wald.

Und sie wanderten.

Bis sie nicht mehr wandern wollten.

Sie setzten sich auf einen Baumstamm und aßen Kartoffelsalat. Da kam ein kleines grünes Ding und fragte: "Was ist das?"

"Was ist was?" fragte Mulder genervt.

"Na das."

"Das sind Tatoes."

"Was!"

"Po-ta-toes!"

Scully war von dem grünen ding nicht sonderlich fasziniert und stochere lustlos in ihrem Kartoffelsalat herum. Dann begann sie, Eichhörnchen mit Kartoffelstücken zu bewerfen.

"Es wird langweilig." sagte Mulder. „Gehen wir heim."

"Okay." stimmte Scully ihr zu.

Sie standen auf und gingen aus dem Garten rein in Scullys Wohnung.

Da saßen zwei seltsame Gestalten auf dem Sofa.

Mulder und Scully verschlug es die Sprache. Da saßen doch tätsächlich George Clooney und E.T.!

"Hallo-ho!" sagten die beiden.

"Hi!" sagten die anderen.

Eine Viertelstunde später.

"Okay, es reicht..." sagte E.T.: "Könntet ihr aufhören uns so anzustarren?"

"Okay." Scully setzte sich.

Nich eine Viertestunde später:

"Hallo." sagte E.T. welcher jetzt genau vor Mulder stand. "Bitte, hör auf mich so anzustarren." Er fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Keine Reaktion.

Mulder war hirntot. Zumindest dachte das Scully, doch Mulder war einfach nur starr vor Freunde, E.T. zu sehen.

"Okay, ich habe ja schon einiges erlebt, aber noch nie hat mich jemand eine geschlagene stunde lang angestarrt.

Aus dieser einen Stunde sollten noch 3 weitere werden.

Langsam wachte Mulder aus seiner Trance auf.

E.T. freute sich denn ihm war sehr langweilig gewesen da Scully sich die ganze Zeit mit George unterhalten hatte.

Obwohl auch das eher einseitig war, denn Scully redete unaufhörlich auf ihn ein.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit, aber dann war es schon sehr spät und Mulder musste nach Hause da er am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten musste.

Also stellten sie die Pappfiguren zurück in den Schrank und verabschiedeten sich.

Voll bescheuert oder? Hihihi!

Für alle die die Personen nicht kennen:

Der mit der Kettensäge (Leatherface) – Texas Chainsaw Massacer

Adson von Melk (Christian Slater)+ Sean Connery– Der Name der Rose

Sklettreiter – Die reitenden Leichen

Grünes Ding (Gollum) – Herr der Ringe

Blaues Ding – Schlümpfe

Dinger mit pelzigen Füßen (Frodo und Sam) – Herr der Ringe


End file.
